The Story of Castle Oblivion
by Samuel98
Summary: Six members of The Organization have been sent to Castle Oblivion to find the Chamber of Waking. At the same time, two heroes arrive. One arrives as he should, the other has been thrown off course to arrive at the same destination as he was meant to. And while this happens, two of the members are staging a betrayal. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
1. The Guests Arrive

**Song: 13th Discretion**

Organization XIII sent six of it's number to a second base, known as Castle Oblivion.

Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Vexen were all somewhere in the Castle. Axel was a red haired man with green eyes. Larxene was a blonde woman with blue-green eyes. Zexion, the shortest of the group, was a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes. Lexaeus, the largest in the group, was a muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes. Marluxia was a man with pink hair and blue eyes. Vexen was a man with platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

They all had something they were doing, but there assigned goal was the same. Axel and Larxene were doing just that right now.

"You know… I'm beginning to wonder if that room even exists."

His companion at the moment scoffed. "Just keep looking. Work is all your good for anyway."

"The last time you said that was right before you threw a bra at me. I think you enjoy teasing people a bit too much, Larxene."

Said female put a hand to his chin. "It's one of the few things I still find enjoyable. Now keep looking." She went towards one side of the room while Axel went towards another. Suddenly, the door opened and a dark form entered the room.

Vexen was down in the basement with a test subject. A replica of a silver haired boy.

"Hmm… It just isn't complete yet. If only I had the real thing to analyze."

His fellow scientist, Zexion, looked alert suddenly. "You may have your wish, but something major seems to be happening.

Marluxia was on the top floor with a captive, a girl with platinum blonde hair, trying to see a use for her.

"A witch without a purpose. How sad."

The girl gave no response, but Marluxia was no longer paying attention, as something sparked his interests on the floors below.

**Song: Face It!**

Axel and Larxene had a very powerful Heartless on it's last legs, but it simply refused to die.

Axel twirled his chakrams. "You asked for it." He threw his chakrams cloaked in fire at their foe, but the Heartless wouldn't go down. "What's going on!?"

Larxene held her knives tightly. "You're getting on my nerves!" She continuously rushed at her foe while charged with lightning, but she didn't do any more damage than Axel.

The Heartless was going to attack, and this one might finish them, but was subdued by a swing from a large scythe.

**Song: Just Wondering**

Axel and Larxene turned to see Marluxia behind them. "This Heartless is uncharacteristically powerful, considering the hero it came from."

Axel's eyes widened. "You mean this is the heartless of…"

Vexen entered the room. "That's interesting."

Zexion and Lexaeus followed. "This is the darkness that remains of the Hero of Light's heart."

Marluxia had a certain look about him. "His soul under our command, and his heart in custody… maybe we have a use for our captive upstairs after all."

**Song: Disquieting**

A silver haired boy lay asleep in the darkness, wearing a yellow and black shirt and blue pants.

He awoke, questioning his whereabouts, to be met with a voice.

"Stay asleep. Sleep will keep you safe, in this realm between light and darkness."

"Huh?" The boy looked through the gas(?) that surrounded him with his blue-green eyes. Then he gasped in realization. "Where's the King?" The last thing he remembered was closing the Door to Darkness after being informed of his best friend's sacrifice.

"You came here alone. You could not overcome the darkness. Or… maybe you were close to it."

"Hm… As if I'm some kind of demon!" The boy replied.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal."

"No." Riku declined, and the dark fog immediately dispersed to reveal a white room. "That seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

"That was very well said… Riku."

**Song: Scent of Silence**

Marluxia and Larxene were the ones who put Namine to work.

"First step is to contain the Heartless. Next you will search for the heart itself, and control it." Marluxia commanded.

Namine, a blonde girl who came up to the tall man's waist, looked up with her sad blue eyes. "And if I were to fail?"

"If you don't break the heart's grip on the Heartless…" Larxene started sweetly. "We break you." She ended acidly.

Namine flinched and got to work.

"I expect results." Marluxia said as he and Larxene walked away, leaving Namine with the Hero's Shade.

**Song: Disquieting**

Riku had a brush with danger as he faced off against Maleficent, who was supposed to be dead.

Their battle was not as eventful as Riku had thought it would be. It was more their conversation that stuck with him.

"_I am but a figment of your memory… Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness… Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone… You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness."_

"_I surrendered my heart to the dark… All I did was lose myself… Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark, I'll take you out one by one."_

"_Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark."_

As he left the odd room he had entered, he found himself in another white room, like the one he had found himself in when he started.

"Why do you shun the darkness?" The now familiar voice spoke to him once again.

"Don't play innocent. You heard every word I said to Maleficent."

"It is time you learned you must accept it." The voice spoke again.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice!" Ansem said as he appeared in a glob of darkness. He had silver hair, orange eyes, and dark skin. He wore a white open shirt as well as a black jacket, black pants, and black boots. "If you are to serve me again!"

"I thought it was you, Ansem." Riku said quietly.

"Oh." Ansem replied. "You don't seem surprised."

"All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume…" Riku's voice picked up more power. "You wanna pull me back in. So you can play puppetmaster."

"Clever boy. I knew you would be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now… surrender to me again!" Ansem put his hand out towards Riku.

"You're crazy!" Riku yelled, pulling out his blade, Soul Eater. "Not again!" He ran at Ansem and swung his blade, but he was easily blocked, and Ansem pushed him back without even needing to touch him.

Riku fell on his back, as Ansem watched. "Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora and you had darkness on your side."

Riku sat up with a groan. "Well excuse me… for being weak."

"You are weak. You need darkness." Ansem walked closer to Riku. "Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Riku growled.

Ansem stopped and raised a fist victoriously. "Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength you need."

"You're wrong!" Another familiar voice exclaimed.

Riku gasped as a ball of light floated towards him. "Your majesty?"

"That's right! Remember Riku, you're not alone." The light faded into Riku's chest. "Listen close. The light will never give up on you. You'll always find it. Even in the deepest darkness."

"I got it." Riku responded, and then he stood up. "I won't lose to darkness. Not today.

**Song: Face It!**

Ansem scoffed. "You think that feeble little light can save you? From the darkness that I command?"

Ansem swiped at Riku, who parried with a well timed block. Ansem took another stab at it, and Riku somersaulted out of the way.

Riku swung his blade at Ansem, who grabbed it almost telekinetically.

"Not giving up? I wonder how much of this you can take." Ansem taunted.

"I'm just going along until **you** give up."

Ansem scoffed and unleashed a barrage of dark energy at Riku. Riku took the brunt of the attack, but when Ansem tried the attack again, Riku was ready to guard, and he counterattacked with an energy bolt and a flip slash maneuver(Impulse).

Riku stood ready to fight and Ansem simply floated a few feet away. "What, that all you got?" Riku taunted.

"It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness… Alright. Then see it for yourself." Ansem motioned towards Riku's only way out of the castle. "Move forward through the memories this Castle shows you, and you will understand. Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness."

"Don't worry, I'm not running." Riku replied. "I'll go forward. And if in the end, if I haven't given in to the darkness, then I win."

"I have one more gift for you." Ansem said. He motioned his arm towards Riku and made a pulling motion, at which point Riku began to feel a tug at his chest, and dark energy formed around him.

"Huh, wha…" Riku held a hand to his chest. "What'd you do!?"

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart."

"You still think that I'd rely on darkness?"

"To use it or not is your choice." Ansem replied. "I'll be waiting, Riku. For you to sense it, and yield to the darkness in your heart!"


	2. Strength of the Heart

** Happy Birthday to Me! I am now 17. I can buy the next Call of Duty with my own money!**

**Well… if I had any money… **

**Song: Thirteenth Discretion**

A blue haired man, not much older than Riku, stood pensively in a darkened room. One of his co-workers, the muscular one, poofed into the room via Corridor of Darkness.

The first man looked up at the brown haired one and scoffed as he unfolded his arms. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

Another member came into the room like the second. This one had pale blonde hair and green eyes, and was between the two in height. "What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation."

"Nice to see you too, Vexen." Zexion put an arm to his cheek and supported it with his other arm. "It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together."

"You're only number six! How dare you?"

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus said. Vexen looked at the larger man indignantly, but quieted nonetheless. Lexaeus turned to their shorter friend. "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors." Zexion answered. "I picked up two scents. In the Castle's lowest basement. One of them was… Maleficent."

Vexen sighed. "Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness, of her own volition!"

"If you would let me finish… The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent, but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"Then who is it?" The Silent Hero/Taciturn Stalwart asked of the Cloaked Schemer.

"I do not know for sure. But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior."

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" asked Vexen, the Chilly Academic. He put a hand to his chin, not unlike his former disciple's current pose. "This truly piques my curiosity."

"Now…" Zexion relinquished his arms of their task and addressed his colleagues. "What to do?"

Lexaeus thought for a moment, then straightened up. "We wait. See what develops."

**Song: The 13th Floor**

"Hello?" a voice asked as the door opened.

A duck in a mage's outfit pushed past the dog in knight's clothing who spoke previously. "Don't call out, Goofy! We need to be quiet!"

"Oh, sorry." Goofy replied.

"The King's counting on us. We have to find Sora." Donald said.

"You mean his heart." Goofy reminded Donald solemnly.

"I know what I said."

**Song: Thirteenth Discretion**

"You seem pretty intrigued by this heartless." Larxene stated to Axel on one of the floors.

"Are you telling me you're not Larxene?"

Larxene giggled girlishly. "Haven't decided yet." She turned and put a hand to her chin. "I think what intrigues me more is… what you see in it."

"The boy became a heartless. When one becomes a heartless…"

"They lose their minds and their feelings." Larxene said like a schoolgirl bully. Then her tone became darker. "And they're consumed by the darkness."

"Right. But not Sora." Axel responded. "He held onto his feelings as a heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that."

"It's the strength of his heart." Larxene said pensively. "That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart!"

Axel seemed thoughtful for a second, then he looked back up at Larxene. "To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?"

Larxene turned to Axel and giggled.

**Song: Disquieting**

Riku rose up a floor of the Castle after overcoming the trials it contained. But there was something odd.

"Something smells… funny." He looked around, and asked "What's that scent?" He put a hand to his nose. "It's so familiar!" He inhaled sharply. "Darkness. It's the smell of darkness." He rose both his hands to his face. "I can't believe this is happening." He said surprised. "The darkness even seeped into my skin."

"Don't worry, Riku."

Riku looked up in relief. "Your majesty!" The ball of light from earlier fell to the ground, and dispersed to show The King in transparent form. He wore a black vest over a red shirt, as well as red pants and yellow shoes. He was dressed very much like…

Riku smiled at The King, and then he gasped again. "What happened? I can see right through you."

The King checked himself. "Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place." He looked back up at Riku. "That's why I've got a request for ya."

"Request?"

"Listen, Riku. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you. It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."

"Light within darkness." Riku said.

"You and I have seen it." The King replied. "The far, welcoming light, inside the door to darkness. The light of Kingdom Hearts. It will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart."

"OK. I'll do my best."

"Trust me. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there. I promise." The King stuck out his hand. Riku reached to take it, but his hand passed right through his.

"Huh. You're an illusion." He said.

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts. Remember? We're connected, you and me."

"Guess we are." Riku answered. The King faded, but Riku could still feel his presence.

**Song: Arabian Dream**

As Riku journeyed through another world, he began to feel a power surging through him, which only became more powerful as he fought the heartless.

It was then, as well, that he noticed there were many kinds of heartless. Before hand, he was most familiar with the creatures of darkness who only had one or two colors. Black and Purple being the most common. The most common ones he saw were pure black heartless that had minimal human characteristics. Some were small and stout, others tall and lean, as well as one variety that was basically a ball with arms.

But here in this sandy city he saw more human-like heartless. Ones that carried swords, ones that were large and fat, and some that used wooden contraptions to remain airborne.

As he fought these foes, the power surging through him became more noticeable and more powerful.

**Song: The Fight For My Friends**

Sooner or later, he reached a pit filled with lava, and he saw a large form with a mainly red coloration.

"What? Is this a heartless as well?" In his previous venture, Riku had seen some strange heartless that were exceptionally powerful, though the ones he saw mainly stuck to cooler colors. Purple, blue, maybe green. This guy was red.

As Riku battled this strangely familiar foe, he felt the power within him become a storm waiting to be released. So he let loose.

Riku felt amazing yet dark power course through him, and his magic bolt became a dark flame(Dark Firaga) as he shot it at the red man who opposed him.

Riku swung his blade just as the giant prepared to zap him with some sort of magic spell. A dark energy erupted from Soul Eater and blasted the giant into oblivion.

**Song: Thirteenth Discretion**

Vexen resigned to pacing while Zexion figures out who visited their castle.

Soon, Zexion comes to the realization. "I have identified the scent. It is… Riku."

"Riku, you say?" Vexen asks, done with pacing. "Has he emerged from the realm of darkness?

"His existence… it was once doubled in the darkness." Zexion continues.

"Fascinating. That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from it's realm."

Zexion was still in a thoughtful stance. "What I wanna know is, why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"That's really quite simple." Vexen said. "His existence resonates with that of another."

Zexion and Lexaeus turn to Vexen. "Sora."

"Marluxia is using Namine's unique powers to control Sora's heart."

"Without consulting us first." Zexion said.

"It seems he wants the heart for himself. What a foolish plan indeed." Vexen mocked. "Sora's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value is Riku, the Hero of Darkness."

**Song: Namine**

The girl with the platinum blonde hair sat down in front of the dark being that was her charge for the time being.

Within a Heartless resides the heart of the being who lost to the darkness. But this heart was different. It didn't fall to the darkness. It chose to let darkness enshroud it in order to save the heart of another.

The blonde girl in a pure white dress liked to make believe that it was her heart Sora was trying to save. But she knew that couldn't be the case. Because…


	3. Afraid of the Dark

**Song: Thirteenth Discretion**

"I take it you're Riku."

The man before Riku on this floor was an old man of average adult height with blonde hair, green eyes, and light skin. He wore a black cloak.

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked threateningly.

"You are half correct." The man said vaguely. "Let us say he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is Ansem…" His serious voice gave way to a somewhat creepy voice. "And he is **not** Ansem. Perhaps a **Nobody** best conveys the idea!"

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again."

The blonde, cloaked figure said in a serious voice "He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between." with a bow. This caused Riku to gasp, which in turn caused the man's laughter. "Catching on now? Oh yes. You also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"Maybe…" Riku began. "Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me."

**Song: Face It!**

Then he brought out his blade once again. "But so what? Darkness is my enemy. And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!"

"Oh oh! So it's a fight you want? Very good! I shall take you on."

**Song: The 13th Struggle**

The Chilly Academic confronted Riku with a shield. Any of Riku's attacks would simply bounce off of it.

Riku would need to get around that shield while avoiding the chunks of ice that were being chucked at him.

Riku cut through his combatants Icicle spell with Soul Eater and performed a powerful spin attack(Maelstrom) on him.

"You're pretty good." The man said. "But you have yet to see the extent of my power."

As he said this he created large ice chunks which came up from the ground and chased Riku across the room.

The battle went on. Riku could feel his wounds heal near the end, and felt that The King was with him.

He dodged an attack from his opponent and rushed right up to him for a retaliation attack.

The man blocked with his shield. "Hm hah hah hah hah hah hah! I find coursing through you there is a darkness of formidable power growing. Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data!"

"What?" Riku asked.

The blonde pushed Riku back and stood up straight. "Many thanks Riku!" He said as he disappeared through a dark portal.

"Tch. It was a trick all along." Riku stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: T in Sunset - Date a Live<strong>

Namine continued her attempt to control Sora's heart.

The heartless had not moved to escape since being put in her care.

She was doing her best not to disappoint Marluxia, out of fear of punishment from either him of Larxene. But she began to have her own motives.

"A lonely girl meets the hero of her dreams, but finds that she cannot have him. So she strives to replace the one who can." A voice said.

Namine gasped. It wasn't a voice familiar to her. A new tormentor had arrived.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to bully you. Truth be told, Marluxia has just as much a right to bully me as he does you." The voice came again. A Dark Corridor opened fully to reveal a boy in a white jacket with red hair, yellow eyes, and a somehow friendly scowl. "So who died? Was it Vexen? I hope it was Vexen."

Namine stared at the boy. "No one's dead." She answered. "Who are you?"

The boy's scowl curled into a smile. "My name's Blyxil. What of you?"

**Song: The 13th Floor**

"Don't talk to the slave as an equal, Blyxil." Marluxia said as he entered the room.

"Greetings, Lord of the Castle." Blyxil bowed humorously. "As cold as ever. Are we truly without bodies, or are we Heartless after all?"

Marluxia's mocking smile turned into a look of almost honest joy. "What brings you here, Blyxil?"

"A Dusk came back with news that there had been a death here at the Castle. I've been sent to confirm or disprove his claims."

"Well I can assure you that there have been no deaths on my watch." Marluxia stated.

Blyxil looked back at the girl, Namine. "So this is the witch I've heard so little about?"

"Yes. She is our tool in bringing the power of the Keyblade Master to the Organization. May we talk in private?" Marluxia inquired.

Blyxil looked back at Marluxia and nodded. "Be talking soon, Namine."

As the two walked through a Corridor, Namine looked at where Blyxil stood. "Blyxil's spoken with him. He exists."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

"What's happening up top?" Lexaeus asked his pondering friend.

"Namine's powers are being used to gain control of Sora's Heartless as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet." Zexion began to ponder. "Recombining a manipulated Sora with our blank Roxas would create a valuable asset to the Organization. But Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they… they leave me quite uneasy."

"And then there is Axel." Lexaeus stated. "Who knows what that one's thinking."

"Vexen should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed."

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would make."

"So we must tell him. Isn't it better that Vexen clean up the mess than leave it to us?"

* * *

><p>Riku went up another floor, coming to the now familiar white room, to see…<p>

"Huh? What are you supposed to be?"

The figure walked forward closer to it's splitting image. "Surprised? I guess you should be." He spoke with Riku's voice, only icier. "After all, I look just like you."

**Song: Disquieting**

"I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you, that Vexen made from your data."

"So you're a fake me."

"Not a fake! I don't care if you're real! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents, but… there is one easy way to tell us apart though." The replica pointed at Riku in anger. "Unlike you, I fear nothing."

Riku looked at the fake in anger. "Are you calling me a coward!?"

"You're afraid of the dark. The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say." He paused to let the real Riku try and fail to argue. "But I'm different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want."

As Repliku said this, dark energy flowed from him, forming the same dark clothing Riku wore when he fought Sora at Hollow Bastion, and the same outfit he wore when he activated Dark-Mode. Both Riku's drew their Soul Eaters.

"So… I can wipe the floor with you."

**Song: The Force in You**

Repliku started with a powerful slash that instantly put Riku on the ropes. Repliku followed up with a Dark Firaga that Riku barely blocked in time. Then Repliku jumped into the air and aimed for Riku as he slammed his blade into the ground(Dark Break).

"I know all your moves, and my lack of a fear of my own darkness gives me access to new moves, as well as powering up old moves." As he said this, he performed the very same spin attack Riku used on Vexen, only imbued with darkness, Dark Maelstrom. Riku blocked the attack, but he became fatigued which left him open for another dark version of his own tactics. Repliku's Dark Impulse left Riku on the floor, but refusing to give up.

As Riku proved to have the stronger will, it soon became a battle of attrition. Riku simply saw Repliku's moves for what they were. His own. And exploited their weaknesses while covering his own. They eventually threw their blades at each other only to bounce off each other(Barrage).

Riku's will held out over the replicas, and he was left standing, albeit barely, in the end.

"Hey, Fake! I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Pff." Repliku replied. "Don't forget I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, while you'll only hold yourself back. The next time we fight, you're finished!"

"Then let's fight **now!**" Riku ran at his doppleganger, ready to fight to the last breath.

Repliku had other plans, pushing Riku back with just a thought. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! It's niiiiiice, having darkness on my side! You are so missing out. How can you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

Riku got back on his feet. "Enough."

"So now the coward is playing tough. So long, real thing. Hope you don't miss me."

"Come back!" Riku was left alone as his replica ran off. "No way. I'm not a coward."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen stood awaiting the latter's completed project.

"So, how was the real thing?" Vexen asked as Repliku walked in.

"He's spineless. He won by a fluke and refused to accept what was already there. I'll surpass him in seconds."

"In the meantime, would you be interested in battling another who's been drowned in darkness?"

"You mean Sora." Repliku answered. "I hear his Heartless is somewhere in the Castle. You want me to take care of it?"

"We'll see… yes… I intend to make good use of you."

"Don't worry. The real Riku is nothing. Sora's heart won't be either. They're no match for me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Came another voice.

"What are you doing here, Blyxil?" Vexen demanded.

"Making sure you don't die. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Now Blyxil joins the scene. Is he all he appears, or does he have an ulterior motive? And what is Marluxia's true goal?<strong>


	4. The Plan

**So, I'm late again. My bad. Yesterday I heard there was no school, so I forgot all about this story.**

**Other than that, I have nothing else to say about it, really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Disquieting<strong>

Riku ran up the flight of stairs after his doppelganger. "Come out! Show yourself, fake!"

"Fake? Oh no. That's not exactly the right word." Ansem appeared before him.

"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?"

"More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness… just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?"

"Inside the trials… you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."

Riku swung his sword out and ran at Ansem. "Be quiet!" Riku jumped into the air and brought his blade down on Ansem, but was easily pushed back. Riku landed on his feet and readied another attack.

Ansem stared at Riku a moment. "Stubborn boy. Then continue your fight if you must. Eventually you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness." Ansem disappeared, and Riku was left to ponder.

**Song: Just Wondering**

"Wow. You and him seem to have some issues." A voice said.

Riku turned around and saw Blyxil for the first time.

"I'm Blyxil. What of you?"

"Riku. What are you doing here?"

Blyxil sighed. "Mook work."

"What?"

"The higher ups sent me to do what they should be doing in the first place. But now they're focused on that Hero of Light."

"Hero of Light?" Riku asked. "Sora's here!?"

Blyxil chuckled. "So you know him. Anyway… I'm not taking orders from that creep. I wanna see what you can do."

Riku brought his blade in front of him. "So it's a fight you want. If I win, you're telling me about Sora."

Blyxil took out a staff. "Let's see what you've got."

**Song: Face It!**

Riku started with a few basic slashes, which Blyxil blocked with little effort.

"Not gonna work, bud!" Blyxil countered with a spin attack, knocking Riku back.

"I'm just getting started!" Riku performed Impulse, knocking Blyxil to the floor, and then Maelstrom as he stood up.

Blyxil laughed. "Is this the best you've got? Your friend's as good as ours if you're the best to save him." That pushed Riku over the edge, and his Dark Mode activated again.

**Song: Struggle Away**

"We'll see who's laughing when I squeeze the info out of you!"

"Ooooh." Blyxil replied.

They clashed weapons, Riku's boost in power very noticeable to Blyxil.

"HAA!" Riku jumped into the air and did Dark Break, slamming his blade onto Blyxil a few times, only his staff keeping him from the damage.

Blyxil swung his staff, knocking Riku away again. As they battled, Blyxil noticed that darkness was shooting haphazardly with every move Riku made.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh, I intend to." Riku rose into the air, and began rushing at Blyxil with Soul Eater imbued with darkness.

Blyxil managed to block multiple rushes of Riku's Dark Aura, but the last attack pushed him back.

"Your attacks have power, but no skill. You lack control of your awesome powers."

"What?" Riku looked down and noticed his form had changed for the second time. He deformed and readied his blade again.

"Huh? Do you think you stand a chance without that power? Even without the control, you at least had strength."

Riku stood there, ready to strike again.

"My pal doesn't need the darkness!" The King came again, though still in a translucent form. "We can beat anyone as long as we work together!"

Blyxil stared at the mouse before him, which left him open to a joint attack of orbs of light.

Riku and The King walked over to the boy in front of him. "Now what of Sora?"

Blyxil sat up with his arms up in surrender, though he was clearly able to fight longer. "He's in the upper floors of the castle."

"I already know we'll have to climb up the basement to get there." The King stated. "I was going to tell you myself Riku, but I wanted to wait till I could be there in person."

Riku nodded at The King, then turned back to Blyxil. "What do you plan to do with Sora?"

Blyxil shook his head. "They don't tell me this stuff. But I could tell the Superior had his own intentions. And now the Lord of the Castle has his own ideas. I don't know what's up." As he said this, he formed a portal below himself and disappeared.

"Now what?" Riku asked the King.

"Nothing to do but continue going up."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Night of Fate<strong>

Donald and Goofy fought their way through Heartless in the trials throughout the Castle.

"Let's see how you handle Thunder!" Donald's spell took out loads of Heartless, as Goofy threw his shield at a group, taking them out as well.

"We'll have to hurry, for Sora's sake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

Blyxil rejoined the above-grounders as Axel and Larxene were discussing something.

"Are you deciding what to do about the intruders above?"

"There are intruders below?" Axel asked.

"There's one in the basement, but Zexion and Lexaeus can handle him."

"What about Vexen?" Larxene asked.

"I doubt his competence."

"I'm not sure about his battle potential either, but he's better than you, I'm sure." Larxene replied.

"You wanna say that again?" Blyxil said threateningly, forgetting who he was talking to. One look from Larxene shut him up, though.

"In any case, I'll go meet the intruders, see if they're worth squashing." Larxene said, breaking the silence.

"Don't let them near Sora. They may ruin the plot…" Axel was hushed when Larxene put a finger to his lips.

"Keep Blyxil company while I deal with adult business."

Larxene portaled out, and Blyxil looked up at Axel.

"You're in on their plot?"

"Are you?"

"No. I just had a feeling Marluxia was planning something."

"So did Saix." Axel replied. "Larxene thinks I know the whole thing from Marluxia, but truth is he never said a word."

"So how will you keep her from asking Marluxia about your involvement?"

"Those two have decided not to mention it too much, in case the Basement members were eavesdropping. We should hush too, in case Marluxia is spying on us."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Disquieting<strong>

Donald and Goofy rose yet another floor, and met a blonde haired girl along the way.

"I bet you're the one sending Heartless to stop us!"

Larxene giggled. "You're close. We altered the trials, but they're not specifically for you." Larxene glanced at the two. "You're here for the Hero, I assume."

"Where's Sora?" Goofy asked.

Larxene giggled again. "Well, when the hero get's captured by the bad guys, the sidekicks get to man up and go to his rescue for a change."

**Song: Face It!**

She feigned delight for a second. "But I'm one of the bad guys, so you'll have to go through me!"

She rushed at Donald and kicked him to the door. Goofy ran forward and attempted to bash her with his shield, but he was blown away by a thunder spell.

**Song: The 13th Struggle**

Donald got up and raised his staff. "Fire!" Larxene dissolved the spell with her own, but Goofy knocked her over while she was distracted.

"Now you're annoying me." Larxene grabbed Goofy by his shirt and threw him at Donald, knocking them both over.

"Get off me, Goofy!" Donald and Goofy managed to get up. "Blizzard!"

Larxene countered Donalds spell with another Thunder.

"You two aren't worth my time. If you want to save the Heartless Hero, go through the remaining trials. If you survive, we'll meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

"They're still there." Blyxil said as Larxene appeared before him and Axel.

"I want to see their resolve, and then crush it when they get close to obtaining their goal."

"Really? It looked to me like they tired you out."

"How dare you?" Larxene asked. "You don't appreciate the nuances of an…"

"A foolish effort." A voice familiar to all joined them.

"Vexen…" Larxene started.

Vexen walked toward the group. "How can you be humbled by such simple beings? They're even less significant than the Heartless above us. You shame the Organization."

Axel interrupts to keep Larxene from killing him. "How can we help you, Vexen? It's not often we see you topside."

"I came to lend you a hand." Vexen stated snobbishly. "You obviously believe the Hero has potential. But I remain unconvinced he's truly worth these efforts. I believe an experiment will determine if he is really of any value to us."

"Well here we go again. It's just an excuse…"

"So he can do those little experiments." Blyxil interrupted.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do. Yes."

"Whatever. Do what you want." Axel said. "But I think testing our captive is a cover for testing your valet."

"Valet? He's the product of pure research."

"What he actually is, is a toy." Larxene countered.

"Hmh. You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen responded.

"Well then…" Blyxil handed Vexen an item. "This is my own research, testing the very outer limits of your source material. Make adjustments as you see fit. It won't do you any good."

Before Vexen could reply, Repliku walked up to the group. "You don't see the genius of Vexen. He didn't just measure Real Things fighting output, but his full potential. He doesn't need to see it when he can dig deeper without such work."

"Well maybe he didn't dig as deep as he could. He is old."

"Why you little…" Vexen began.

**Song: Disquieting**

"You think you can get away with such an insult?" Repliku asked. "You not only insult my creator, but you have also doubted my power!"

"If you want to prove you're stronger than Riku's data can make you, then come at me." Blyxil egged him on.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Repliku rushed at Blyxil, achieving negative results.

As Blyxil stood over the false Riku, he spoke to Vexen. "Your replica's transformation only makes him slightly stronger than Riku's base form. His transformation extends his power tremendously, and he only came close to matching me."

"Fine." Vexen said. "I'll work on him a little more."

Blyxil grabbed Repliku off the floor.

"Let go of me!" Repliku yelled with fear evident.

"You'll need a huge boost if you want to avoid being knocked flat again.

* * *

><p><strong>Blyxil has power it seems. But the members of the Organization have more power still. How can the heroes overcome this threat?<strong>


	5. Eliminate the Traitor

**So, I forgot to upload again yesterday.**

**Other than that, I really have nothing to say. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Thirteenth Floor<strong>

Blyxil brought the Heartless to a trial Larxene had him empty out for the time being.

He turned to his charge and leaned over him. "Wow. You're like our slave now." The Hero looked on as if nothing had been said. "I wonder how this will turn out." He stood up and saw Repliku approach them. "Alright, make this quick. Namine still has to finish her work. I'd say you have ten minutes before he runs loose."

"And you think I won't just destroy him?" Repliku asked cockily.

"I don't think you can." Blyxil replied, bored.

**Song: Face It**

"We'll see about that!" Repliku ran forward with his blade ready to cut Sora's Heartless down to size.

"Don't kill him. Other than that, go full force." Blyxil said, and the Heartless ran forward as well.

Repliku swung his Soul Eater at Sora, who grabbed the blade and headbutt Repliku away before launching himself into the air and kicking Repliku to the ground.

Repliku landed on his feet and shot a Dark Firaga at the Heartless. The shot was blocked, but was also only a ruse for a Dark Aura.

The fight came to blows alone. It was clear to Repliku that, even though it was a ruse, his Dark Firaga wouldn't do much.

The fight lasted a while. The Hero's Heartless was a very resilient one, and so was Repliku.

When Repliku was barraged by thunder spells, Blyxil rushed to his side. "What was that? Heal!"

"What have you done with Sora!?" A duck mage yelled.

Blyxil smirked. "Hey buddy. Why don't you give your friends a _warm welcome_ befitting of the Organization?"

Sora's Heartless moved forwards, then stopped and turned on Blyxil.

"What? There should still be two minutes left! What's your deal!?"

"F… fr… friends."

Blyxil sighed, took Repliku, and ran. "Have fun with them, she said. Damn you, Larxene!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Scent of Silence<strong>

"The ferociousness that the toy has is admirable." Larxene said. "I have a question for you. How are you manipulating that Heartless?"

Namine sat there, afraid. "Unlike most Heartless, Sora is desperately holding on to his sense of self, his heart's keeping control. That gives me the… opportunity to control him by warping his memories. He legitimately thinks he's a servant to the Organization."

"That's wonderful." Larxene said. "We can use him to destroy anyone who gets in our way!"

"Not necessarily."

"Huh?" Larxene asked.

"His holding onto his memories is what gave me the opportunity, but it's also what's halting my powers." Namine explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Larxene pushed.

"It means that, while he has been fooled with false memories, most of his real memories remain intact. He remembers his home, and his friends. He won't forget them. Not now, not ever."

* * *

><p>Blyxil and Axel portaled into Namine's chamber. Larxene and Marluxia were discussing their plans elsewhere, and Vexen was looking over the replica a floor or two down.<p>

"Does it hurt, Namine?" Blyxil asked.

"Seeing the Hero you worked so hard to keep run off with friends who can do nothing for him?" Axel continued.

Namine glared at Axel.

"We Nobodies can never hope to be Somebodies. Heartless also have a dead end. They exist to search, and be destroyed." Blyxil said. "But Sora's different."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

"What's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to defeat Sora's Heartless. And now, where is he?" Larxene taunted.

"I get it." Axel said jokingly. "He's hiding somewhere, luring that band of fools deeper into the Castle. I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know."

"Aha! Oh I see now. I would've never guessed that! So sorry, Vexen."

"SILENCE!" Vexen yelled.

Larxene's smile turned into a scoff. "Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk! As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough." Marluxia said. "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. And it's fight with Sora gave his friends an easy opportunity. You'd best not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint you? You go too far! In this Organization, you're number XI. I'm number IV, and I will not have you…!" Vexen was cut short when Marluxia brought his scythe in front of him.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"Traitors are eliminated." Axel added. "I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half baked good for nothing anyway?" Larxene asked.

"Ooh, ooh! If you kill Vexen, can I take his place!?" Blyxil asked.

Marluxia chuckled. "Vexen, you cannot win against Sora."

Vexen smirked. "Pity to be so ignorant. As you can only see the surface of things, I do not expect you to see my true might."

"Oh?" Marluxia put his scythe away. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?"

"None of us wishes to be suspicious of a comrade."

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen portaled out.

Axel stepped forward. "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora."

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia walked towards Namine. "What to do? Your _friend_ is soon to be wiped from existence.

* * *

><p>Donald and Goofy looked at the Heartless before them.<p>

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"We take him to The King. He might know what to do." Donald replied. "Come on, Sora."

Sora's Heartless seemed to be trying to talk to Donald and Goofy, but speaking as a Heartless proved to be quite the challenge.

"Come on, we've got to get moving." Donald said. When he finished, Sora ran off in the other direction, and his friends gave chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organizations plans, right?" Blyxil asked.

"Axel. I trust you know your assignment." Marluxia said.

Axel turned away. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor."

Axel paused a bit. "No taking that back later." And he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sinister Sundown<strong>

Anti-Sora ran through a trial, trying to get back to Namine.

"Sora! Wait!" As Donald and Goofy caught up to him, they were ambushed by Heartless. "No running off again!"

Anti-Sora nodded, and mowed the Heartless around them.

**Song: Thirteenth Discretion**

"Sora! You're quite human for a Heartless." Vexen appeared before them.

"We'll handle this one!" Goofy said.

"Your friend there is nothing but a pawn." Vexen said. "My goal is to keep him from serving Marluxia… by cutting him down."

"Well we're not letting you kill him!" Donald replied.

Vexen sighed. "Very well. I'll kill you all then."

Vexen summoned his shield, as did Goofy, and Donald readied his staff.

The battle was over before it started. Vexen's ice chunks were nulled by Donald's fire magic, Goofy made an opening, and Anti-Sora knocked Vexen flat on his back.

"That's IT! I'll end all of you!" Vexen stood and readied another attack, before he was hit by a fire not conjured by Donald. "Axel… why?"

"I came to stop you from making a mistake. By eliminating your existence."

"No. Don't do it!" Vexen stood.

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

"No! Please don't! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Goodbye." With a snap of his fingers, Axel roasted Vexen.

Donald and Goofy watched as one man killed his comrade in cold blood as he begged for his life. Anti-Sora was distraught. "What are you people!?" He yelled, surprising everyone.

"He spoke!" Goofy exclaimed.

Axel shrugged. "Don't know. I wonder about that myself." He began to portal away. "What about you, Heart?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Thirteenth Discretion<strong>

Zexion stood, pondering, and then he gasped as Lexaeus portaled into the room.

"Vexen is no more." Lexaeus stated.

"Yes. His scent is gone. Axel struck him down. Something I find deplorable. Agents of the Organization striking eachother down."

"Our problem is Sora. Vexen proved to be no match for him, even in his current state."

"But we cannot eliminate Sora, can we?" Zexion asked.

"Correct. For our Superior, he is in dire need of the Hero of Light. When Light loses sight of it's path, we may find use for the dark. What we must do is obtain the darkness."

"Riku… of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Thirteenth Floor<strong>

Riku walked forwards through the hallway. "Just one more trial. If I get through this, will I be free of the Darkness?"


End file.
